


Borrowed and Blue

by LittleLuciernagaSide (littleLuciernaga)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLuciernaga/pseuds/LittleLuciernagaSide
Summary: Tsukasa and Leo walk home from school on a cold day. Leo is a gentleman, on his own way.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Borrowed and Blue

“Brr…”

Leo looks over to his right, curious green eyes sizing Tsukasa up and down.

“You’re that cold, Suo?”

The look Tsukasa gives him in return is nothing short of an annoyed squint, arms wrapped around his chest and bare hands shoved down the armpits of his blazer for any attempt at pressure and warmth. So far it only gained him swollen and reddened fingers, but he wasn’t telling anybody that.

“I-Isn’t it obvious?” Tsukasa stammers, not even trying for politeness or to hide the grumpy undertones of his voice. This kind of treatment is familiar and inoffensive to Leo, anyways. The upperclassman even seems to find humor in Tsukasa’s disdain, a snort escaping him as they both look ahead to walk over the red traffic lights.

“I mean, kind of?” Leo tells him, grinning to himself. “It’s cold, I guess, but what I really mean to say is that you’re being kind of a baby about it.”

Tsukasa’s eyes roll hard at that.

“Ugh, please spare me the name-calling.” He says. “Especially considering whose fault it was I forgot my coat earlier.”

“Uh, yours?”

“You’re the one who made a mess of the dojo!”

“But you’re the one who insisted on staying behind with me to clean up, right?”

“Because Hasumi-senpai would’ve scolded me over it!”

“Ehh, I see…then I guess the real issue here is Keito, huh?” Leo doesn’t seem too guilty over this whole ordeal, confirming the information rather than even trying to excuse himself. His calmness shows even further when he yawns up at the fences of the houses of the neighborhood, a trail of warm breath floating and dispersing in the cold air that Tsukasa complained so much about; seeing that so clearly sort of catches Leo’s attention and puts into perspective how bad this weather must feel with only a scarf on hand, and when he looks at his junior to tell him as much, he’s greeted by a red-faced frown. It’s honestly kind of adorable-- enough to pull another big laugh out of Leo.

“Leo-san!” Tsukasa chides, a little more seriously. Leo has to stay in place for a bit, laughing, enjoying and then recovering himself from the direct and very critical hit that is Suo Tsukasa’s blushing, pouting face.

“Sorry, sorry!” Leo calls out, in very high spirits. “You’re so much, Suo! You take everything so seriously!”

“And how is that funny?” Tsukasa mutters, looking to the side. It’s hard to tell if his reddened ears come from cold or embarrassment, but regardless of the reason, Leo can sort of tell it may as well be both. He finally straightens himself, clasping Tsukasa’s shoulder gently.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with you making me laugh, you know?” The question hangs in the air for a short moment, and though Tsukasa knows it’s not necessary to answer, he still sighs lightly, recovering his cool. He tilts his head towards Leo’s hand, his warm cheek resting against the cold of Leo’s bare fingers.

“...It kind of feels like you’re laughing at me when you do that.” Tsukasa tells him, a little more quietly. “At my problems.”

...Ah.

God, he’s sweet. Leo can’t help but think as much, another smile easily drawn in his face.

“Well, that’s not it. You just see things differently, and I really like that.” Now, though his words are confident, it’s Leo’s turn for his cheeks to gain a little color. “You take care of everyone and do all sorts of things nobody asks you to, and it’s weird, but it makes me happy!”

For the first time in a while, Tsukasa actually looks at him. Though he certainly doesn’t seem to appreciate being called ‘weird’, his entire demeanor changes with the word ‘happy’-- like it’s something he didn’t know he wanted to hear. And now Tsukasa’s the one to smile, even with his clattering teeth and his stiff hands. He has a chuckle to himself.

“...I’m still mad about my coat, Leo-san. And cold.”

He’s definitely not mad enough to back that statement up, but the cold part is way more believable. A grinning Leo can tell as much, now wrapping his arms around Tsukasa.

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we!”

“L-Leo-san!” Tsukasa yelps, with a laugh. “Come on, not in the middle of the street!”

“But I gotta keep you warm until we make it to your place~! Isn’t that what you wanted, greedy Suo?”

“Well--this can only help so much!” Tsukasa protests, though he sounds more scandalized than actually upset. “We have to move, or I’ll just freeze in your arms!”

Leo feigns a big gasp, holding Tsukasa tighter.

“No way, what kind of crappy king would let his knight freeze to death! It’s a noble cause, but I’m not letting you give your life out like this, Suo! Not yet!”

And now Tsukasa is the one laughing, despite his embarrassment. “You’re being weird again, Leo-san!”

“Ssh, ssh, newbie!” Finally pulling apart, Leo easily begins unbuttoning his own coat. “Let’s fix this up, huh?”

“Wait--” Tsukasa goes, a lot more serious. “You don’t have to give me yours!”

“I’m all warmed up, it’s no biggie!”

“But Leo-san--”

“I’m just a couple buttons to go, Suo, give it up.”

“Really, you don’t have to--” Tsukasa doesn’t even get to finish the sentence before the coat is around him; he wants to refuse it, but his hands move almost on their own, adjusting the sleeves over his cold and light uniform. Leo grins at this, more than happy to see his gesture accepted, even if there’s a hint of reluctance in Tsukasa’s eyes.

“Better?”

“Mm…” Tsukasa hesitates a moment before answering with a nod. It’s incredibly tempting to bring up the neck of the coat to get an even better sniff at the clean smell of an unfamiliar detergent, but he would probably rather be caught dead than give Leo the chance to tease him for life with such a lovestruck reaction. Instead, he focuses on the surprising tightness he feels around his body besides the warmth; like Leo is so much thinner and lighter despite their near identical heights.

When he’s about to comment as much, Leo sneezes loudly. Tsukasa realizes, both with surprise and endearment, that Leo is now the one beginning to get clattering teeth. He has a laugh to himself before offering a hand.

“Leo-san,” He calls out. “Thank you. We better get going before you catch a cold.”

...Joke’s on him, they both get colds by the end of the next day.


End file.
